Many different companies and government groups have a vested interest in knowing the status of each facility such company or group are responsible for. Some industries are even required to have status identification procedures in place. For example, the Bank Protection Act of 1968 requires banking institutions to establish procedures for opening and closing a facility which provide, for example, some facility status information to persons who have not entered a building. The methodologies used to date for these and related procedures are outdated and well-known and the effectiveness of such methodologies has, according to some, waned over years of use.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus, system, and method to almost instantaneously provide status information of a facility to employee personnel and one or more administrators of such facility or facilities.